OBJECTIVES: 1. Provide administrative support through the Operations Office for the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group: entry of patients into group studies, record central randomization, arrange meetings, and develop and distribute group protocols. 2. Provide financial support for multidisciplinary activities of the ECOG Radiotherapy, Surgery-Histopathology, and Immunology Committees. 3. Provide interim funding for radiotherapists, surgeons, and pathologists who participate in group protocols. 4. Provide financial support for ECOG members and staff to participate in committee and intergroup activities. 5. Provide for transfer and establishment of the Operations Office in Madison, Wisconsin on February 1, 1977, to start full activity by April 1, 1977.